


unwinding

by oikawas



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, matching jewelry is my weakness im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawas/pseuds/oikawas
Summary: When Yuki's mind is stressed from overworking, his two boyfriends help him (aka rip Tenma's wallet)--my work for the A3 rarepair exchange; for twitter used @eesoudesune





	unwinding

It’s not uncommon for Tenma and Taichi to become walking coat racks as they follow closely behind their boyfriend, as he proceeds to fill Tenma’s credit card with an extensive array of cute clothes and accessories. Tenma used to complain, not because of the money he spent but rather how the bags were heavy ‘damn it Yuki you can carry your own stuff’; but now, he’s quietly following along, with Taichi by his side who just looks like an overly excited dog following their beloved owner - he’s sure if Taichi had a tail right now, it would be waggling nonstop. 

Considering how they both dragged their younger boyfriend out of his room, away from the sewing machine that was now hot, burning because of all the clothes Yuki was doing for the upcoming plays, and dragged him out for some fresh air - and a new wardrobe it seems - Tenma wasn't in a place to complain even if he wanted to. Yuki struggled at first, the deadlines are coming closer he had no time to waste… 

It seems Taichi’s kicked puppy eyes, as Yuki himself calls it, are more effective than he would want to admit.

Whatever doubt Yuki had is now gone, evident by his confident, mildly excited stride as he went into several shops and walked out empty handed, only for his two boyfriends arms to get heavier with each stop. Taichi chimes in sometimes, with dresses or skirts he thinks Yuki would look good in (he mocks Taichi’s tastes, all in the jokingly affectionate way they're used to, but still tries them on and is surprised to see that it does, in fact, look pretty on him… maybe he does have an eye for this stuff); Tenma merely stands back and watches, he has been told he has absolutely no sense of fashion by his roommate, he’s learned to let him pick and just walk up to the register to pay.

It takes them all afternoon to pretty much raid the shopping mall clean; Yuki had to take some bags himself (the lighter ones anyway), for the other two were physically unable to carry more. As they flop down to the seats of the subway, on their way back to the dorms, Taichi lets out a dramatic sigh.

“‘m so tired~!” Yuki fixes his skirt before sitting between him and Tenma. Taichi seems back on his spirits in no time, as he sits up straight and turns his excited gaze to Yuki. “But, Yuki-chan had fun right~?”

Yuki's suddenly flustered, looking away and playing with the hem of his skirt. “...Yeah…Yeah I did...”

If Taichis smile was bright before, now it's straight up beaming in happiness. “Then that's all that matters! Right Ten-chan?”

Tenma merely murmurs a ‘yeah’ in agreement, rubbing his neck as he looks away, blush evident on his cheeks and ears.

Yuki is silent for a couple of seconds, until he digs through his bag and pulls out two small boxes. He gives one to each of the boys sitting next to him and stares at the floor, pretending like he can't feel their curious stares.

“I… got you two something…” Yuki looks up at Tenma, who just looks stupidly confused, and Taichi, who looks just as stupid and confused, but with a hint of excitement leftover. “S-stop staring and just open them.”

That seems to snap them out of their surprised shock, and they untie the dainty silver ribbon to open the soft pink box. Inside it lays a bracelet, made of a thin white rope with three flower charms attached; one of a soft pink color, one orange and one fuchsia. The boys look over at the other's box, noting that the bracelets were identical. 

On a closer inspection, Tenma also notices the same piece of jewelry on Yuki's left wrist, the one closest to him, as the sleeve of his jacket slightly rose up.

“...It's my way to say thank you for today… so…” Yuki quickly moves to peck Tenma's cheek, then Taichi's, before resting his head on the latter's shoulder and grabbing Tenma's hand. “Thank you…”

There's a short silence, before Yuki hears Tenma let out a small chuckle, squeezing their linked hands. A little gesture of affection. There is, however, nothing little in Taichi's reaction, who proceeds to tear up as he wraps Yuki in a tight hug.

“Yuki~chaaaan~” He's pretty much just sobbing in Yuki's ear, peppering kisses on his cheek as the other tries to escape the deadly love grip that knocked the wind out of him. “I love you so muuuuch~!”

“L-Let me go you stupid dog, we're in public…!” Yuki's face is red and warm, and his eyes scream for help as he turns to Tenma, who's just watching the exchange with an amused face. “Do something…!”

Tenma hums, but doesn't move. When Yuki turns away from him, both his hands clasping on top of the mouth of the excited kissing machine his boyfriend is, Tenma seizes an opening and kisses the back of Yuki's neck and hugs him as best he can. Yuki mumbles something as he turns around once more, this time to shoot a glare at his other boyfriend.

“What?” Tenma doesn't flinch, and rests his head on Yuki's shoulder. “I did _‘something’_.”

Yuki is pretty sure he can see the two old ladies sitting across from them just staring at this display of young love while laughing and he wishes the subway stopped so he could launch himself off the window.

“...You two are gonna pay for this later.” Yuki grumbles, but can't help the warm smile that comes to his face nor can he ignore the pleasantly rapid beating of his heart in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> this is mildly late bc health was a b*tch and i had the biggest headache that didnt let me finish this earlier im sorry for that
> 
> but still i hope everyone enjoyed it!! poly ships are always fun for me to write~


End file.
